


Овсянка

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Больше всего на свете Геллерту не нравилась работа Альбуса.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 9





	Овсянка

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам командного накура.

Кто в здравом уме решится стать учителем? Ясное же дело, что работать с детьми куда хуже, чем содержать ферму по выращиванию магических животных! Да ещё и в Хогвартс приходится лишний раз пробираться незамеченным. Одни проблемы, да и только! Неужели нельзя было выбрать для встречи место поприличнее? Нет, ну сколько можно потакать капризам Альбуса? Определённо, в следующий раз выбор места встречи будет не за ним!

Прошло добрых полчаса. Начинало смеркаться. Альбус так и не пришел к назначенному месту встречи, возле подножия Северной башни Хогвартса. Хруст снега под ногами начинал раздражать, а зимние пейзажи Шотландии внушали только отвращение. Но нужно было потерпеть ещё немного и подождать.

Начиналась метель. Пальто не грело в такие холода, а использовать согревающие чары в таком месте было равносильно тому, чтобы выдать себя или подставить Альбуса. Обидится ведь потом, больше не захочет встречаться. Оставалось только ждать. Да где же, Мерлин подери, его носит?

— Апчхи...

Геллерт чихнул, и откуда-то с дерева ему на голову свалились пушистые снежные хлопья. Чудесно, просто чудесно. Его не смогли схватить мракоборцы, он сумел сбежать из тюрьмы и с лёгкостью вербовал волшебников ради высших целей, но был беззащитен против чар Альбуса Дамблдора, заставлявшего ждать его на морозе уже больше часа!

***

— Альбус... апчхи... знаешь ли, ты мог бы и предупредить, что опоздаешь!

Геллерт лежал в кровати Альбуса, зябко кутаясь в пуховое одеяло. Простуда всё-таки взяла своё, и теперь он чувствовал лёгкий озноб.

— Меня задержали на педсовете, извини. Предупредить не мог никак.

— Эти твои педсоветы! Мог бы и предпринять что-нибудь! Два часа, Альбус! Два часа! Я замёрз!

Альбус только возвел глаза к потолку, вздохнул и терпеливо ответил:

— Как ты себе представляешь это «что-то»? Мне надо было встать и выйти? Это, по-твоему, не вызвало бы подозрений? Ты мог бы просто уйти и не ждать.

— А потом ты бы присылал мне сов с гневными письмами!

— Что за чушь? Мы не дети. Ладно, всего одну сову, не больше... Вот, возьми, тебе станет легче.

Альбус протянул ему тарелку с непонятной жижей светло-бежевого цвета. Эта субстанция вызывала подозрения, особенно её пригодность к употреблению в пищу.

— Что это?

— Это овсянка. Я сам приготовил.

Геллерт поморщился. Прежде ему приходилось пробовать кулинарные изыски Альбуса, который пытался готовить, не прибегая к помощи домовых эльфов. Это было как минимум несъедобно.

— Овсянка? Мне? У тебя нет чего-нибудь более изысканного?

— Нет. Ешь, или я вылью эту овсянку тебе на голову.

Когда дело доходило до стряпни Альбуса, он был непреклонен. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять эту заботу. Пришлось давиться и есть то, что предлагают, ведь обидится же!

— А теперь выпей это.

Альбус протянул Геллерту склянку с красной жидкостью.

— А это что? Неужели ты решил меня добить?

Альбус снова нахмурился.

— Это бодроперцовое зелье. Ты же хочешь выздороветь?

— Альбус, мне кажется, что ты издеваешься...

— Не драматизируй. Пей.

Пить это зелье было огромным риском. Геллерт, конечно, выздоровеет гораздо быстрее, но, каким бы он ни был великим волшебником, из его ушей всё равно будет валить пар как минимум следующие три часа. Но выхода не было — пришлось выпить. Альбус лёг на кровать рядом, плотнее закутал Геллерта в одеяло и обнял.

— Знаешь, когда я засыпаю в одиночестве, всегда думаю о том, как тебя не хватает. Давай спать.

Геллерт ничего не ответил. Когда в комнате погас свет, он лежал в объятиях Альбуса и улыбался — всё-таки не зря дождался!


End file.
